


Holding on to You

by idra



Series: 21 Days of Fic (April 2016) [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, First Kid, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade and Trish have a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding on to You

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many apologies for the shortness of all of these.

Trish smiled down at the beautiful baby girl in her arms, then looked up at Wade who was staring wide eyed at their child. “Wade? Honey?”

“Oh my God, she’s so beautiful.” Wade finally looked away from their baby girl and smiled at Trish. “She’s perfect, just like her mum.” He leaned in, kissing Trish. “What should we name her?”

Trish laughed a little. It’s an argument they had been having for at least six months, ever since Trish started showing. “I was thinking... Why don’t we name her Abigail Helena? Honour both her families?”

Wade smiled brightly at that and nodded. “I think that would be perfect. Named after her great-grandmothers. You’re perfect,” he murmured, kissing Trish. “I can’t believe we’ve had a baby. I’m a dad. I’m a father. Oh my God, I have to get a gun. She’s going to be sixteen and want to date and if she looks half as beautiful as her mum, that won’t be happening.”

Trish laughed a little harder and shook her head. “You’re insane and our daughter will date when we agree she’s old enough. Both of us, not just you, Wade. Now, crawl onto the bed and hold your daughter, would you?”

Wade cut off his babble and climbed in next to Trish, taking the baby from her arms. “Hello, Miss Abigail Helena Barrett-Stratus. You’re going to be the most spoilt child in the world, but you’ll come by it honestly at least. You are going to be as loved as anything and anyone else. My perfect, precious child.”

Trish settled in, laying her head on Wade’s shoulder. She’d never been happier in her entire world.

~the end, for now~


End file.
